Singer, more ways then one
by JessiRoad
Summary: He has been hurting and comes back. He meets her and decides to hate her. It's not so easy to hate her though, everyone who meets her knows. You can't hate the singer. Rated T some later chapters M be warned OoC on some parts
1. Chapter 1

Robbi's POV:

"Mom, please slow down." I pleaded. I was in the Accord with my mom. And she was still driving recklessly no matter how many times I told her to watch how she was driving. She was going to get us killed one day.

Oh I should probably start from the beginning. Well my name is Robbi and yes I am a girl. My birth name is Rabbit but in no way will I be referenced to as a rabbit, I refuse! Anyway I live in Georgia and I live with my single, alcoholic of a mother. I never met my father and I look nothing like my mum, so I guess I look like my dad. Anyway I live and breathe music. And with a mother that comes home drunk or stoned it's a good Idea to have a way to vent and get away for minutes at a time. I work at a club downtown in Atlanta. It's a teens' club and I sing and play instruments, occasionally going just to get out of the house.

Oh yeah my full name is Rabbit Volt White. Yeah okay so I'm not named after a bunny but a car and a Rabbit Volkswagen at that. I mean I love cars and all but who names their child that and a girl too. Oh well I give up. I'm not the normal angst driven teenager. I don't drink, do drugs, or hook up with random guys for the sex. But I will not pretend to be normal, never! My mum has even told me to go out and become a prostitute. I swear I don't even like this woman that clams to have given life to me! My mu has long white blonde hair and golden eyes, she is really pale and tall.

Today we are going to visit some of her family. I'd be surprised if they claimed her as their relative, I wouldn't.

I on the other hand have long brown and black hair with a slight golden appearance. My eyes are ever changing, strange I know. They are blue but change with mood to silver, green, brown, hazel, and black. But not once gold. Another way I know I'm weird. We were on our way to some town named after silver ware. I am serious, I know right, who would name a town after a … oh what was it, spoon, no, maybe, no it wasn't fork. Oh I remember now Sporks. Any who the founder must have been stoned or something. Maybe my mum is related to him. Yes I can totally see it now.

"Rabbit, I shall not abide by your childish demands." She snarled. Yes she snarled. Did I mention that she hates me? No, oh well my mother hates me. I turned up the volume on my ipod, as Because by the Beatles blared through the ear buds. Did I mention I like the classics? No, I guess I am forgetting everything. Well at the club we are trying to introduce teens to different styles and genres of music so I was re-familiarizing myself with the Across the Universe Soundtrack.

"You better behave like a woman when we get to their house. I can and will not stand for any shenanigans. Do you hear me?" She glared at me and I nearly nodded. Apparently her brother's son was getting married and we had to go and I had to be perfect. I was asked to sing a song and I hadn't decided on one yet. But one of the girls was going to help me get ready.

We had been traveling for some time. I was just wishing for us to get there quicker. I couldn't stand being in a car with my mother. She was evil and depressed and high and drunk, not a good mix. Any way I looked out the window and decided to see what was around here.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Oo look a Bush.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Oo A rock.

Yeah as you can see it was quite entertaining pour moi. But then I saw something coming up, a sign?

"Welcome to Forks" it read. Oh I guess it was Forks… my mistake. So we were finally here after three days, with no food. I was starving.

"Mum, I need nutrients, we have been driving for three days and I have eaten twice!" I screamed. She scowled at me but mumbled a "yeah sure" she drove by a little dinner and let me out of the car and handed me a twenty dollar bill before driving away. I looked at my surroundings, we weren't even in town yet and the dinner looked to have two people in it, the waitress and some dirty hobo at the bar.

I pulled my glasses off and lifted my hat up slightly before making sure that my bag was secure on my shoulder, didn't want any dirty hobo stealing my purse and me running after him in heels. I opened the door and it gave off a dead ring. I noticed the little old lady waitress smile in my direction, "Hello and welcome to the Forks and more dinner."

Forks and More… Really, like Spoons, Knives, and Sporks? Ha no wonder I thought these people were crazy. But the little lady was so sweet so I nodded my hat and said a simple hi.

Still listening to my ipod, I looked over my menu and looked to my left to see the hobo was in fact a guy in raggedy clothes with slight stubble. And I had to admit he was smoking hot. He looked down on his steak as I stared. I looked back to my menu and ordered a hash and two eggs with a side of bacon. It may have been…oh… noon but I was going to have my breakfast. I also ordered a tall glass of pop. I turned to the Hobo and said,

"So…. How goes it?" he just shook his head slightly.

"What never heard of trying to make someone's day?" at that I got a shrug.

"'Cause I just had to sit in a car for three days straight with an evil woman who calls herself my mum right before she hitched up her wagon and ditched me," I said in my realistic British accent.

But still he said nothing. "Well, thanks that made my day. Now the only thing that can top that is me choking on my food and dying a slow and painful death the least you can do is say something." Still nothing, so I pulled out all of the stops, "Am I bovvered? Look at the face, look at the face, does it look bovvered? Ax me, ax me, ax me if I'm bovvered. Come on just ax me, ax me if I'm bovvered." I said in my Lauren Cooper impression. And he gave a slight chuckle before turning to me and without looking up said, "Are you bothered?"

"No, I ain't even Bovvered though!" I said with a laugh. But he turned and started to eat his steak again with the shake of the head. I gave up and started listening to my song again. Black Bird came on and I couldn't help but sing along.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise" I could feel his eyes on me for the first time, and somehow they made me want to sing, crazy thought right, preposterous. The little lady brought me my food and I kept singing as I started to cut up some of my hash.

? POV:

She was actually quite funny, but i wasn't in the mood for her pathetic humor. I was coming back to town as a gift to 'her' but I was a day early and I had to avoid the family, I didn't want them to think I would be staying. I was going back to Canada after the wedding.

"Black bird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

all your life

you were only waiting for this moment to be free" I couldn't help but stare at the girl. Her voice was hauntingly beautiful and full of emotion and yet youth and innocence. She had curly brownish black hair with little sheens of gold mixed in. She was tan and had on a black fedora and a blouse of white material. She wore tight skinny jeans over a pair of white high heels. She was gorgeous and I hated every second I realized how much more beauty she held. My gut wanted her to look up, but I didn't.

She looked up and the second her eyes met mine I couldn't look away, they were sparkling pools of crystal clear blue. Something shifted something I couldn't comprehend. I wanted her, every little piece, I wanted her to laugh at something I said or did, I wanted her to say my name. I wanted her to be in my arms. I wanted her lips to be in sync with mine as we made love… But NO! I couldn't love her, but I did. NO I wouldn't, not now not after all this time, not when I was about to see the girl who stole my heart and stomped on it giving it to the leach to suck dry.

I didn't think when I extended my hand and said, "What's your name?"

"Robbi, Robbi Volt White."

"Jacob Black." She shook my hand wrenching me out of my dream like state and sending warm shocking sensations down my arm. I pulled back and threw some money on the counter rushing out of the dinner. I wouldn't like her, I wouldn't love her, Robbi, Robbi Volt White.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

* * *

><p>Robbi POV:<p>

After the strange boy, Jacob, left I ate my food and paid the waitress, 10 dollars and not wanting to take any money back to my mum I told her to keep the rest as a tip, yep I am nice I guess giving a 10 dollar tip, oh well. I stepped out of the dinner and sighed. I sat against the wall and waited, I could hitch hike, I guess.

Alice POV:

I skipped through the forest closing in on the house. I could see Jasper from here, so I ran. But before I could leap into his hands I stopped.

_She sat outside the dinner with tears in her eyes s memories flashed before her eyes. She had been attacked by a vampire, she was so little and was saved by Irina, taken in. She looked down at her hands in worry, she was scared._

It took me a minute to realize. It was Rabbit, Irina's adopted daughter. I cursed under my breath and Jasper cringed. I knew it was out of character. But Irina had been a mess since Laurent was killed and took it out on her daughter. She was just an innocent little human. Irina walked through the door to the Cullen house and I ran at her.

"Your daughter is waiting for you." I said with a scowl at how she just shrugged it off and went to talk to Carlisle and Esme, most likely about the treaty and how she could get around it.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and ran to my car, about to go pick up the poor girl.

Robbi POV:

I sat on the curb waiting for a passing car and couldn't help but think of my mother. She had just left me here, it was as if she threw the door open for me to jump out without so much as slowing down. But I could understand her, somewhat; she had lost her husband and wouldn't talk about him. So I guess it was her way of coping, being stark and rude. I heard a car come up and I was ready for some pedophile to try and kidnap me so I got up only to see a familiar face.

"A-Alice?" I asked hesitantly to the pixie looking girl in the driver's side opposite of a guy with golden brown curly hair.

"Hey Rabbit." She said with a smile and I climbed into the car.

"Thanks I was thinking I would be stranded." "Yeah when your mom got there and you weren't with her I asked where she left you and she said some dinner, there are only two in Forks." Alice said with a giggle, you couldn't help but love Alice, she was like a little sister and I had only met her twice including now.

"I hope you are ready, cause when we get home you will be trying on all of the dresses."

"NO!" I hated being dressed up like a Barbie doll.

"How about three dresses and plenty of shoes?" She said pleadingly.

"Fine but that is all!"

"Good, because I already know which ones." She said and I felt like face palming.

Robbi POV:

Immediately after I arrived at the Cullen home I was yanked up to Alice's room. She stuffed me in a chair and commanded me to try on what she handed me. It went like this for hours. She had me try on outrageous dresses, one hot pink, on lime green, and one black. I knew she already had mine picked out and just wanted to dress me up so I let her have what she wanted. I let her do my makeup and hair and then she decided to put me in an outfit for a day out on the town.

The outfit consisted of a black skirt that ended right above my knee with white and gray designs, a red off the shoulder skin tight top, and black buckle ankle boots with fur on the inside.

She curled my hair and arranged it to where I had a side bang. And she gave me a dark smoky eye look with thick eye shadow and masquerra.

"Why am I going out?" I asked.

"You need to have some fun before you lose the chance." She said as if it was obvious. I had no idea what in the world she was saying but knew better and just followed her out to the car.

Edward POV:

I had just left my love, Bella, at her home asleep as I ran toward the border line. Jacob wanted to speak with me; I could hear that much from her room as she had fallen asleep. I could feel the angry thoughts at some girl. And I could feel something else, but I wasn't close enough to tell if 'it' had happened, but I hoped it did. He needed someone. I may not have been quite found of him, but if he hadn't been out to steal my purpose for living, we could have been 'friends' you know.

Anyway seconds later and I stood before him. He looked a little wrecked. His hair both wild and free and him wearing scruffy looking clothes. I came to a stop and he was seething.

"What do you need, Jacob?" His thoughts were nasty towards me and I knew that if Bella didn't care for him I would have killed him for those thoughts.

"I need to see her, and I don't mean now. I need to think some things over." He said looking down, he actually did imprint, or at least he thought he did.

"Who is she?" I asked wanting him to at least think of her so I would know. And my expectations weren't for nothing, and I wanted to kill him that very second.

"No One, no one of importance anyway."

I was outraged. I had met Rabbit when she was little, right after she was saved and helped her find a home, with Irina and Laurent. She didn't remember me from then, that was guaranteed but she remembered me from the last time we visited being a few years ago. But she was the most precious girl you could meet. She had a rough and joking exterior with a soft and sensitive inside. You never saw her true self unless she felt that you needed to. And here her imprinter was saying she was of no importance.

"Maybe instead of pushing her off you should get to know her, give her a chance. You might not want to have someone but maybe she needs one and if it can't be someone else because of the attachment she will feel for you, then it might as well be you." I said trying not to come off too strong.

He gave me a glare before thinking and knowing it was true he gave me a short barely noticeable nod.

"You are welcome to come but don't hurt either her or Bella. I trust you to not be dash."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Yes you will, but just give her a chance and don't ruin it. She won't give you a second one."

He turned to me as if just realizing I knew the girl. "Do you know her?" But before he could ask again I was at my house. Walking in the door to see Rabbit passed out with Alice sitting next to her playing with her hair. I smiled at their innocence. Alice was thinking about all the ways they would go shopping yet again and how she was going to dress her up in the cutest dress for singing at the wedding. I was looking forward to seeing her with Jacob, as long as he didn't mess it up

* * *

><p><strong><em> So yeah thanks for that one person who reviewed this one is for you: Innocent-Monster ( http: fan fiction. net/u/2770397) _**

**_go check out Innocent-Monster's stuff... So yeah i have had this one ready for a while and the next oe will be up in a few days if not sooner... so see you then... _**

**_-JessiRoad_**


End file.
